Fanservice
by Deathsembrace137
Summary: Lalu week, day four, prompt: Fanservice. This story was written by Leoslady4ever, Nicole4211, and Deathsembrace137. We traded off writing sentence by sentence. Enjoy! Rated T for slang.


**Here's something a little new guys. So, this was written by Leoslady4ever, Nicole 4211, and myself. However, we did it sentence by sentence, like that old campfire game. Haha. Which, was extremely fun. **

**Anyway, this was written for LaLu week, Prompt: Fanservice.**

**And, as always, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. **

Lucy stepped off the train, a smile on her face and a skip in her step. She'd been sent by Makarov to meet another member of her guild for a photo shoot with Jason. To say she was excited, was an understatement. She'd been waiting for the opportunity to star in her own photo spread forever!

The only thing that gave her even the slightest bit of nervousness was the fact that she had no idea who the other person was that she had to do the shoot with. She ran over the options in her mind, immediately canceling out Natsu and Gray, as she knew they'd have told her already. But who could it be?

Frowning, Lucy thought over the various men in her guild, factoring in the liklihood of them actually agreeing to do a photo shoot. It didn't leave a lot of men to choose from. But did it really matter? She was finally going to get the feature in her favorite magazine!

Her excitement renewed, she all but danced down the street to the address she'd been provided. She came to an abrupt halt, however, when she turned the corner and saw who was waiting for her. Lucy's breath halted in her throat, her heart beat coming to a distinct stop. Of all the men in the world, why was it him? Never, in her wildest imagination, would she have ever thought that he would do something like this.

Suddenly, he turned and saw her standing there, and as he raised his hand in greeting, Lucy sighed. How was she going to stand next to him and pose for pictures when all she could think of lately was jumping the man's bones?

Wincing slightly, Lucy raised her own hand in greeting, and then began a slow resolute walk towards him. "H-hi. So you're the one that got roped into this."

His mouth turned up a bit, and he shrugged. "Not a big deal. It's shouldn't take too long." Lucy gave him a half hearted smile, her earlier excitement all but vanished in a whirlpool of nerves.

Laxus opened the door and Lucy thanked him as she stepped through, finding herself in a large room with lights positioned almost everywhere and racks of clothing lining the walls.

"Cooooooooooolllllll!" They turned at the sound with a mutual groan and found Jason running toward them with a camera. "Lucy Heartfilia and Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's favorite blondes! COOOOOOOOOLLLL!"

Before either of them were able to respond, they were assaulted by an overly excited lady who grabbed both of their arms and tugged them to a side room. Instantly, the chattering woman began ripping clothes from hangers and shoved them at Lucy and Laxus, sternly demanding, "Put these on!" Laxus turned toward his dressing room, quietly muttering, "Good luck."

Lucy, holding an armload of clothes, entered her own dressing room, and quickly pulled on the selected clothes. When she finished, she looked in the mirror and raised her eyebrows. Her body was sheathed in black leather, a tight fitting corset and matching panties the only thing covering her while her legs were adorned in fish net stockings.

Her black stilettos boots clicked on the floor as she opened the door and exited the room. She nibbled nervously at her lip, worrying what Laxus would think of her outfit. But, after looking around and not seeing him, she walked up to his dressing room, "Laxus?" she called.

"I am not wearing this." Laxus announced from the other side of the door.

Lucy laughed quietly and said, "If you think yours is bad, imagine what they put me in."

There was silence for a moment, and then he chuckled, "You really shouldn't have suggested that."

Laxus opened the door to his room, and stepped out, his eyes instantly raking over her form, not that it bothered her. She was sure her own were probably bugging out of her head. His gorgeous body was clad in only a fitted pair of leather pants that hung deliciously low on his narrow hips and matching boots with laces he hadn't bothered to tie.

Lucy couldn't stop herself from staring at his bare chest, her fingers itching to reach out and touch every inch of his skin. She swallowed hard, and forced herself to pay attention as he began to talk.

"Not bad, Blondie. I like your boots," Laxus rumbled, his voice low so only they could hear.

Lucy quickly placed a hand over her chest and stammered nervously, "I uh..."

"They look hard to walk in."

"Oh.." she mumbled, glancing down at her feet, "Um...they're not too bad. I uh...like your boots too."

Laxus lip tugged upwards on one side, "Yea, they're about the only thing I like about this outfit.

"Ahh good, you guys are finished and you both look amazing!" the excited lady said as she walked up to the leather clad pair.

The first set of pictures had the two in the most intimate pose either had ever been in. Laxus was draped across a chair, one leg hanging over the arm and the other resting on the floor, with Lucy standing beside him. Her body was bent over him, her arms resting on either side of his head.

Lucy looked outward towards Jason, "Umm, are you sure this is how you want us?" she asked nervously, glancing down at how her boobs were practically pressed against Laxus face.

The easily excitable man nodded in answer and exclaimed, "Coooooool!" before he began clicking away on his camera.

Lucy swallowed hard as she looked down at Laxus' face. Could he be any sexier? With her face so close to his, she found suddenly, that she had no excuse not to look at his face. So she took this opportunity to study him, like she'd been wanting to do for weeks.

His eyes were the color of the sky on a clear day and his perfectly chisseled jawline made her want to lean forward and nibble along its length. And his lips...his lips just called to her, begging for a kiss, for a lick, for a tiny little nip. Before she knew it, her breath was coming quicker, and she was leaning in.

"Wonderful Lucy! Keep going, that's hot!" Jason screamed, motioning for her to keep moving closer, but his words had the opposite effect.

Laxus watched Lucy's eyes register shock briefly at Jason's words and the next instant, she was retreating, putting several inches of space between their faces. His brow furrowed with confusion at her strange behavior, but the crazy photographer was still shouting about her doing it again, so Laxus rolled his eyes and told her, "Just do it or he'll never shut up."

Lucy's heart leapt in her throat, he wanted her to do it! Do what? Kiss him like she'd been planning, or just move closer again? She leaned in, feeling his breath puff out across her lips, and suddenly, the world fell away. She no longer heard Jason's voice or noticed their odd attire.

In that moment, all she was aware of was Laxus. The spicy scent of his skin, the soft look of his parted lips, the smooth texture of his skin. This is the man she'd been fantasizing about for weeks, months... heck, practically since she'd met the man, and now here she was, being egged on to do the one thing she'd longed to do with this man for so long; like she needed encouragement.

But how would Laxus react if she just kissed him? Suddenly, her nerves went haywire, and she felt herself beginning to giggle. What the hell was wrong with her? The excitement and nerves continued bubbling in her stomach, the urge to giggle growing. Biting her lip, Lucy tried to hold it in, but suddenly, like a dam bursting, the giggles erupted.

With wide startled eyes, Laxus turned to Lucy, confusion clearly written on his face. The look she'd had on her face mere seconds ago had made the air seize in his lungs but for some reason, it had vanished, replaced by bubbling hysteria which confounded him. "Lucy, you okay?" Laxus asked, wondering what had caused this change in her.

Lucy lifted her hand to her mouth, struggling to get her frantic laughter back under control. "I- I'm fine." Shaking her head back and forth, Lucy bit her lip again, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"What's going on guys?" Jason hollered, pulling the pairs attention away from each other. "That was cooooool whatever you were just doing. Do it again!"

With a grin, Laxus leaned close to Lucy, beckoning her to move closer. "Just do what they ask Lucy."

"Wha-" Did he just mention her ass? Lucy paused with her eyes wide as he repeated himself. Oh, do what they ask... Well, what did they mean, that she should laugh again, or lean in like they were going to kiss again? Lucy's face heated up as more seconds passed with her doing nothing, and Laxus just watching her, and waiting.

Thinking about it though, it was highly doubtful that they wanted her to laugh again. I mean come on, look at the clothes they were wearing... or lack thereof.

So, leaning in, Lucy made to kiss him again, but as before, her nerves got the better of her, giggles making ready to erupt. Before they could, Laxus, seeing the mirth in her eyes, asked, "Feeling a little silly?"

Lucy burst out into full blown laughter. "There's no way you have a little willy."

Laxus gave her an odd look, then laughed, "What? I was just saying it was getting a little corny."

"Well, I'm feeling a little horny too, but I don't think we should be talking about it so loudly."

Laxus blinked at her, his blue eyes looking faintly shocked, "Did you just say you were horny?" he asked.

Lucy bit her lip nervously, wondering what the heck was going on with their conversation and answered, "Umm yea, what did you say?"

A deep laugh burst out of Laxus' mouth at her response before he answered, "Oh I like your version a lot better than mine." He studied her in amused suspicion, then asked, "Are you sure you aren't trying to trick me?"

Lucy gasped, "Why would I be trying to lick you? We're in public!"

His eyes widened, barely concealed shock crossing his features. "You mean, if we weren't in public you would lick me?"

Lucy's eyes widened, mirroring Laxus own shocked expression, "What! No. I mean..." she trailed off, and simply stared at him, too confused to do much else. Her face turned a brilliant shade of pink and then Jason yelled out across the room, "Cooool! Now Lucy, take a seat on Laxus' lap."

Laxus gave her a lecherous grin and patted his leg. "Climb on up. I'll hold you nice and tight."

Lucy sat down, but eyed him warily, "Where are you going to bite?" she asked, hand lifting to touch her neck.

With a wicked slant to his mouth, Laxus leaned towards the location Lucy indicated and playfully nipped at her. Lucy's eyes closed, her lips parting as Laxus' mouth made contact, and with an excited shout, Jason clicked the picture.

As his mouth left her neck, Lucy turned to him with hooded eyes, "You're right. That was nice," she whispered.

Laxus leaned close once again, his hand sliding slowly up Lucy's thigh where it rested over his own. "I wish this wasn't taking so long?"

Lucy tilted her head at him, "You want me to do what with your schlong?" she asked, her own hand moving up his thigh.

Laxus chuckled throatily, his hand brushing farther and farther up the inside of her thigh. "Oh you can do whatever you want. I won't mind."

"Oh, you want me to grind," she said, wiggling her ass against him.

"Oh fuck!" Laxus groaned, his hand gripping her thigh tightly.

Lucy frowned, "Well, I'd rather we go in private for that."

Hearing Lucy's easy consent, his body ignited, his blood all but boiling in his veins, and before she could say another word, he'd flipped their positions, pushing her body into the couch beneath him.

"Hey guys - you're so coooooolll. Can I join?" Jason screeched, running forward, snapping picture after picture.

"Oh screw this. We're getting outta here. Follow me," Laxus said, lifting her from the couch.

"Maybe we should get outta here first and then I'll swallow you."

* * *

"Hey guys! I have the new issue of Sorcerer's Weekly! Lucy and Laxus are in it!" Mira exclaimed, rounding the side of the bar and walking towards the large group that sat at one of the tables. Placing the magazine on the table, she flipped through to the article on her guild mates, and gasped. "Oh my..."

Her eyes grew wider as she stared, and suddenly, she hopped up and down squealing, "I knew it, I knew it! I told Master this would happen!"

"What would happen?" Erza asked, grabbing the magazine and sliding it across the table till it was in front of her. A sly smile covered her face and she leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let me see that!" Cana snapped, grabbing hold of the book. She studied the photos for a moment, then smirked. "Wow...go ahead Lucy!"

Levy tentatively glanced over Cana's shoulder, her face immediately turning red. "Woah... wish I could do that..." she murmured with a glance to an occupied back corner of the guild.

"Yo! What are you guys looking at?" Natsu hollered, barreling into the group and reaching for the magazine.

"Eh? What are they doing?" Natsu asked, turning the page sideways. "Why's Laxus on top of her like that?"

Gray looked over his shoulder and burst out laughing. Then, clapping Natsu on the back, he said, "They're playing tonsil hockey. It's a game."

"Oh, a game? I wanna play!" Natsu exclaimed just as the doors to the guild creak open.

Everyone turned at the sound and found Lucy frozen in place, her eyes wide. "Oh, look who's doing the walk of shame!" Cana cheered.

Lucy's face turned red, but before she could reply, Natsu ran up to her, "Luce! Play tonsil hockey with me too!"

"What the..." Lucy began to say but before she could finish, Gray walked up to her and put an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Did you have fun at your photoshoot?"

Once again, Lucy's face flushed, but thankfully, she was saved from answering when Laxus appeared behind her, knocking Gray's arm aside. "How about you keep your hands to yourself?"

Gray scowled up at him, but then Natsu jumped in front of Gray. "Laxus, tell Lucy to play tonsil hockey with me too!"

Before Lucy could even open her mouth, Laxus had grabbed Natsu by the collar and thrown him across the room. Lucy glanced up at Laxus with a look of amusement. "That was a little extreme, don't you think?"

Laxus scowled, "He's your best friend, you should know him well enough to know a second longer and he would've been open mouth attacking you. Besides, you're mine."

Several eyes nearby widened and then full on gasps echoed across the room when Laxus put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. They headed to an empty table and immediately nearly the entire guild crowded around.

"She's yours, Laxus? How did that happen?" Mira asked slyly, winking at the new couple.

Laxus chuckled softly, then shook his head. "I'm actually not entirely certain. Ask Lucy."

Lucy bit her lip and giggled nervously. "Umm well, actually it was kinda because of what happened at my last job. I was having a hard time hearing and well..."

"Well...?" Cana pushed, leaning over the table.

"... well, I just had a hard time hearing him," Lucy finished.

"Oh, you didn't have a hard time hearing me," Laxus laughed, pulling her closer to his side. "You just kept hearing it all wrong."

Lucy giggled nervously, "Well. It all worked out in the end."

Laxus nodded, "Yea. And the two of us are officially dating now."

Lucy turned to him, her face bright red, and she slapped his chest, "Don't go telling people we're mating!"

**Again, this was a collaborated effort by Nicole4211, Leoslady4ever, and me. So, credit to all three of us! It's a little silly, lol. But we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves!**

**Deathsembrace137**


End file.
